


Color

by AsiniePerson



Series: Techno Depresso [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Suicidal Technoblade, Suicide, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade hears voices, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), because I said so, black is my second favorite, depressed Technoblade, dont attack me i beg of you, human techno, orange fucking sucks, pink is okay, red is the best, sbi are mentioned but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson
Summary: Red is fine.Red and orange don't fit.Pink and red is nice.Black seems to be the ending color.
Series: Techno Depresso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169582
Kudos: 73





	Color

It wasn't that bad at first. He just stopped eating much. Then it became seeing things. How the voices - they mocked him in every way. And it became really tiring. Not being able to get out of bed, but staying awake at night. Starving, still so skinny. Somehow the only way to snap him out of this was a razor. A god damn tiny thing that's so dangerous because it's sharp. Funny how humans are weak.

Techno was reluctant at first, but he got used to it. No one seemed to really notice, that was perfectly fine for him. Not his mental health, though. Sometimes he tried to stop. It was irresistible. 

The bathroom lights were orange-yellowish. He hated orange. It just felt so light and dim at the same time. But he liked red. He grew fond of it after getting used to seeing his own blood. But orange and red? It felt conflicting.. Like a parade, he hated it. But he stayed under it anyways.

One cut after another, blood seeping through the light ones, a mini waterfall (not exactly) coming from the skin-deep ones. Results are a big pool of blood. This isn't good for him at all, he's gonna pass out- 

'More! More!'  
'Pink and red must go well together.'

Maybe the voices were referring to his pink hair. But why? Actually he was curious - and coincidentally that's when he lost all his willpower to stand. 

His head hit.. somewhere warm, more on the cold side. It started feeling wet, and he assumed it'd be blood, what else is there?

It smelled of iron, he didn't exactly hate it but didn't really like it also. Makes him feel nauseous, although he doesn't really have anything to throw up.

Techno finally got to stand up again, looking at himself in the mirror. And indeed- pink and red do go together. 

There really was no purpose anymore. The voices are telling him to die, he might as well die from blood loss at this rate. 

He looked at the razor on the floor, 'Blood loss will take too long,' he picked it up.

Faced the mirror.

Held the razor up to his throat.

What is there in this life anymore?

Yeah - Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Phil would be sad. But they'll need to learn how to move on.

Slowly glided the razor.

Everywhere is just blood.

Orange is getting fainter. Blurry vision. Can't stay awake.

He only remembers collapsing onto the floor, struggling to stay awake. 

Black.


End file.
